


Fight inside

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: They will fight until they breath, until Gotham roar with them - for them.





	

There will be no happy ending, no last minute declaration.  
They will fight until they are breathing, until Gotham roars with them - _for_ them.  
It isn't a fairy tale ( _it never was_ ) there is no princess to rescue - no knight in shining armor and golden hair.  
Bruce collapses to his knees, blood between his teeth, along his chin.  
Selina stands between him and a shapeless mass of parademons - the ensign of the apocalypse.  
Somewhere Superman _dies_ \- hope with him.  
"Selina."  
"I'm a little busy right now." she scolds, but her left arm is an ugly mess and he has the impression that her spleen is seriously damaged.  
"Selina." he repeats, and Gotham vibrates - _writhes,_ like a dying animal.  
The parademons march, compact - _one_ mind, _one_ purpose.  
Selina turns, looks for him - a farewell.   
Bruce smiles, white _and_ red.

   
 _Death around them - between them._

  
"Selina, I have always..."  
A torn mask, a world collapsing into itself: Selina steals every other word in a kiss from the taste of ashes.


End file.
